<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demigod Queen by Panda_is_a_way_of_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282740">The Demigod Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_is_a_way_of_life/pseuds/Panda_is_a_way_of_life'>Panda_is_a_way_of_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_is_a_way_of_life/pseuds/Panda_is_a_way_of_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the demigods go to Arendelle and Elsa and Anna go to Camp Half-Blood? Read to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna (Disney)/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Elsa (Disney) &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one<br/>Chiron's POV:</p><p>"What is it, Chiron?" Leo grumbled.</p><p>" I have a quest for you. A very dangerous one." I said. Leo rolled his eyes and said,</p><p>" Dangerous? My middle name is dangerous!"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Your quest is to find a girl named Elsa. We don't know who she is, but she is a demigod. She lives in a place called Arendelle. She and her sister Anna both need to come here."</p><p>"So I get to go on a quest to find two girls? Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.</p><p>I sighed again.</p><p>"Just ask Nico to shadow-travel you there. And be careful."</p><p>"Careful? My middle name is car-"</p><p>"Just go Leo."</p><p>"Ok. Bye!"</p><p>Leo's POV:</p><p>Sweet! Chiron just told me to go on a quest to find two hot chicks! This is awesome! I went straight to Nico and asked him to shadow-travel with me.</p><p>"Why should I?" Nico said</p><p>"Because Chiron said so!" I retorted.</p><p>"Whatever." He grumbled.</p><p>We got there in seconds. It was warm and sunny and there were a lot of people. Luckily, they were all too busy watching this weird girl making ice come out of her hand.</p><p>Nico left. Wait, what? Ice was coming out of her hand? That was weird. There was a pretty girl standing next to her that looked like her sister. I wondered if she could make fire or something.</p><p>Anna's POV</p><p>I was so excited for the ice show to start that I didn't notice the strange guy coming towards me.</p><p>"Excuse me, are you Elsa?" He said.</p><p>"No, I'm Anna. I think you want my sister. She's right here." I said.</p><p>"Oh, you're Anna? Well, then I need both of you to come with me." He said as he grabbed both of our hands and dragged us away.</p><p>"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?"</p><p>He ignored us and started yelling.</p><p>"NICO! NICO! WHERE ARE YOU?"</p><p>A pale boy dressed in black appeared out of the shadows.</p><p>"Geez, no need to yell, I'm right here."</p><p>The boy sighed and said "let's go."</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>We were sucked into the shadows and everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two: Nico's POV</p>
<p>I groaned as we hit the ground. Shadow-traveling never got any easier. The red-haired girl was lying on the ground. She was unconscious. I picked her up gently and Leo and I carried her to Chiron, who was waiting for us. We gave her some ambrosia and let her rest. The other girl was staring at us. I realized that I was no longer needed, so I left.</p>
<p>Leo's POV:</p>
<p>When we hit the ground, I realized that I probably should have explained myself before I dragged them to Camp Half-Blood. They probably thought I was trying to kidnap them or something. Anna was unconscious from hitting her head on something when she hit the ground. Nico and I carried her to Chiron and gave her some ambrosia. Elsa was staring at us fearfully.</p>
<p>Elsa's POV: I cannot believe that right after Arendelle is saved, Anna and I get kidnapped by some crazy guy. Anna was unconscious from hitting her head, and they were dragging her towards a centaur. Wait a minute... A CENTAUR?</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing with my sister? Why did you kidnap us? Where are we? Who are you?"</p>
<p>The crazy guy came up to me and replied,</p>
<p>"Ok, first, my name is Leo. The pale guy that just left is Nico, the centaur over there is Chiron. You are at Camp Half-Blood, and we are healing your sister."</p>
<p>"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you kidnapped us." I said.</p>
<p>The centaur came over and</p>
<p>explained everything about demigods and Greek gods and Goddesses.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a blonde girl walked up to me and started telling me about camp.</p>
<p>Annabeth's POV:</p>
<p>I was so excited! There were two new campers, and they were sisters. I started talking about camp.</p>
<p>"Hey, where is your sister?" I said.</p>
<p>Leo walked over to me and said, "We shadow-traveled and she hit her head. She's resting. Hey, look! There's Percy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's POV:</p><p>I had just came from the rock wall when Leo called me over.</p><p>"Hey Percy!" Leo yelled.</p><p>"Hi! What happened?" I said.</p><p>Leo explained his quest and why one of the girls was glaring at us while Annabeth was talking about the camp and why the other girl was laying down. I walked over to Nico and asked him how it was possible for someone to hit their head while shadow-traveling.</p><p>"I don't know. It's never happened before." He said.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe she's a mortal." I said.</p><p>"What? Why would Chiron want a mortal here other than Rachel?" He said.</p><p>"Because she is not a mortal. Her powers have been suppressed. But with some training, they will show themselves. The girl, Elsa, is just as important as her sister." Chiron said right behind us. We both jumped and glared at Chiron.</p><p>"Why do you always have to do that, Chiron?" Nico said.</p><p>Chiron chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry it's a bit of a habit." He said.</p><p>Anna's POV:</p><p>Ugh! My head! I sat up and saw a small square of something that looked like glowing golden chocolate in my hand. Was I supposed to eat it? Wait, where am I? I stood up with my head swimming, but the strange pale boy sat me down again.</p><p>"Eat the ambrosia. It will heal you. Then lay down. You need rest." The pale boy said.</p><p>I was too weak to fight him. I ate the golden ambrosia and it tasted like my father's special cake. It was my favorite. That was strange. But still, everything here was strange. Suddenly, my head stopped throbbing. I thought of something I wanted to say, but suddenly I felt very sleepy. I was so tired. Sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo's POV:</p>
<p>"Thanks, dude!" I said to a son of Hypnos as he caused Anna to fall asleep. Elsa came over to me.</p>
<p>"Is she okay?" She said.</p>
<p>"Yeah she's fine. We gave her some ambrosia, and that guy over there put her to sleep so she will heal faster."</p>
<p>"What is ambrosia?" She questioned.</p>
<p>"Oh. It's the food of the gods. It tastes like whatever your favorite food is. It has healing powers. Don't eat too much of it though, or you will burn up and die." I replied.</p>
<p>"Gee, that sounds pleasant." She said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Well it heals, so we use it."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't she be better then?" She said.</p>
<p>"No, it takes a while depending on the severity of the injury. For example, if you got a paper cut and you ate some, it would heal instantly. If you broke your wrist, it would take a lot longer."</p>
<p>Elsa rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, that's stupid. Someone should improve it so it will heal faster."</p>
<p>The sky rumbled and the sea churned and the ground shook.</p>
<p>"Don't say that! You'll make them angry!" I shouted over the noise.</p>
<p>"Make who angry?" She shouted back.</p>
<p>"The gods!"</p>
<p>"The gods are stupid! I don't care what they think! Their stupid food can't heal my sister fast enough." She yelled impatiently.</p>
<p>Percy looked at her nervously.</p>
<p>"Uh... I don't think you should say that."</p>
<p>"Why not? I'm perfectly fin-"</p>
<p>The ground shook and opened up and swallowed Elsa.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" I yelled.</p>
<p>Haha cliffhanger! Sorry, I felt like channeling Mr. Riordan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please review. I would greatly appreciate it!</p>
<p>I do not own Frozen or PJO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aaaahhh!" Elsa screamed as she dropped into darkness. She was falling really fast. She looked down and saw a river below her with a little boat in it. There was a strange man standing in the boat looking up at her. She fell into the bow of the boat and groaned. Why did falling have to hurt so much?</p>
<p>"Who are you? Why am I here? Where are we? Why is this all happening so fast?" Elsa asked in a rush.</p>
<p>"The name's Charon. We're in the Underworld and Hades summoned you." He said calmly.</p>
<p>Elsa looked completely shocked.</p>
<p>"I have literally no idea what you just said." She said.</p>
<p>Charon sighed.</p>
<p>"So you're a newbie, huh? Well, good because you don't need a coin to cross. Hades' orders."</p>
<p>"Uh, ok? So, why does this Hades need to see me?"</p>
<p>Charon ignored her question as the boat came to shore.</p>
<p>"Looks like we're here. Good luck! You'll need it." He muttered.</p>
<p>Elsa climbed out of the boat and started walking towards the big castle that said "HADES" on the front in huge letters. As she was walking, she heard a low growl come from behind her. She turned around and nearly fainted from shock. A dog with three heads was glaring at her angrily and drooling.</p>
<p>Percy's POV:</p>
<p>Great. Just great. Just when we finally get a new recruit, she upsets the gods and gets swallowed up by the ground. We can't really search for her because if one of the gods summoned her, she could be pretty much anywhere. I would ask Nico if maybe she had died, but he already left. I could ask my dad if he knows who took her. Hmm. That's a good idea. I'll try that. I whistled loudly. Blackjack the pegasus came quickly with a glazed donut in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hey, boss. Sorry I didn't bring you a glazed donut. I didn't know you would call me. So what do you need? A donut?" He said through mouthfuls of glazed donut.</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine Blackjack, but thanks. I need a ride to Mount Olympus as fast as possible. Can you do that?" I asked him.</p>
<p>Blackjack snorted.</p>
<p>"Ha! Can I eat twenty donuts in a row? YES! Let's go, boss!"</p>
<p>I climbed onto his back and we took off into the sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo's POV</p>
<p>"Elsa!" I yelled as she got sucked underground. She should really be more careful about what she says around here. Annabeth walked over to me.</p>
<p>"Where's Percy?" She asked me.</p>
<p>"Oh he went to go talk to Poseidon to find the new girl, Elsa." I replied. Annabeth looked worried.</p>
<p>"Elsa? What happened to her? She was just here. Where did she go?" She asked hurriedly.</p>
<p>"She said something stupid about the gods and the sky flashed and the ground shook and BOOM- she was swallowed up by the ground."</p>
<p>"What did she say?" She asked.</p>
<p>"She called them stupid and yelled at them about how stupid they were and how stupid ambrosia was."</p>
<p>The ground started rumbling, almost making me fall over, and thunder came from the sky.</p>
<p>"Why have the Gods been so sensitive about insults lately? Usually they're barely even listening." Annabeth wondered out loud.</p>
<p>I put my hands up and glared at the sky.</p>
<p>"I'm just repeating what the pretty girl- I mean Elsa- said, that's all. You don't need to be so uptight about it." I muttered. But, just like Elsa, the ground swallowed me up immediately after I said that.</p>
<p>Anna's POV:</p>
<p>I woke up being alone. For some reason, the huge crowd of people surrounding Elsa and I were gone. Where could they have gone? And how long was I unconscious? I watched a girl come in. She noticed that I was awake and smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh! You're awake now! Hi, my name is Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite." The girl said to me.</p>
<p>"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was eating the delicious golden chocolate stuff."</p>
<p>"You hit your head on something on your way here with your sister." She replied.</p>
<p>"Oh! Elsa! Where is she?"</p>
<p>Piper looked uncomfortable at having to give me the news.</p>
<p>"Um... The gods took your sister." She said quietly.</p>
<p>"What do you mean "took her"? Took her where? And who are these Gods you crazy people keep talking about?"</p>
<p>Piper sighed.</p>
<p>"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna's POV</p>
<p>I can't believe this! There really are Greek gods and goddesses and all the myths are true? I remember my parents teaching Elsa and I all about Greek and Roman history but we were always told that they were simply legend. Now these people who are apparently the children of these gods are claiming that they believe my sister might be like one of them! That wouldn't make sense because we're sisters and I don't have any powers. Plus we know who both of our parents were, unless...</p>
<p>Piper then walked in holding an empty plate and a glass.</p>
<p>"I know that this must be a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it all eventually," She said calmly.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'eventually'? Aren't we going home as soon as I find Elsa?"</p>
<p>She sighed and looked at me sadly.</p>
<p>"I don't think so, Anna. If you two really are secret demigods, then you might have to stay here for a while. It just isn't safe for you out in the rest of the world, especially when you don't know who your godly parent is or what your powers are. But don't worry about that right now. You need to eat something first."</p>
<p>She handed me the plate and glass and left, apparently assuming I knew how to magically conjure food out of thin air with the powers I probably don't even have.</p>
<p>Elsa's POV</p>
<p>As I looked at the snarling three headed dog, I had a thought that this would have been a good time to have my snow monster here. The only problem is that there is obviously no snow here. Although there is water in that river but I'm not sure if that's even usable. The dog, apparently named 'Cerberus', did not seem like he wanted to wait for me to come up with a good solution. He lunged straight for me as I created a wall of impossibly smooth and sharp ice in front of me.</p>
<p>Cerberus crashed into this and managed to knock himself out. The ice from this river was very strange. It was almost completely transparent and very thin yet very strong. I decided to keep walking towards the palace so I could find a way out of this place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>